


Lending a Hand

by pterawaters



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Bondage, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Too much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny stopped by Steve's house just looking for some company on a boring night. He ended up getting a lot more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Danny pulled up to Steve's house, he was glad to see Steve's truck in the driveway. He probably should've called ahead, but it had slipped his mind until he was already turning onto Steve's road. Really, the worst thing that could happen would be for Steve to be asleep already. No big deal.

Danny walked up to the front door and tried it, but it was locked. Huh. Maybe Steve _was_ already asleep. Well, that was too bad, because Danny was bored, so Steve was just going to have to entertain him. 

Reaching out, Danny rang the doorbell and waited. It didn't take long for him to hear footsteps slapping down the wooden stairs, and then the door unlocking. The person behind the door, however, was not Steve.

Catherine stood there, dressed in a thin shirt Danny could practically see her nipples through, and a pair of what were obviously Steve's boxers. "Hey, Danny!" she said with a bright smile, her cheeks flushed. 

"Hi," Danny said warily, clearing his throat and trying to keep his eyes on her face. "I, uh, didn't know Steve would have company. Didn't see your car out–" He chuckled nervously. "Anyway, I'll make myself scarce. Tell Steve I said hi."

"Danny, wait," Catherine said as Danny turned away from her.

He turned back and gave Catherine a questioning look. 

Smiling, she crossed her arms under her breasts and leaned against the doorjamb. "You're single, right?"

Mouth suddenly dry, Danny said, "Well, Gabby and I are sort of doing the long distance thing, so I wouldn't say I'm _single_. Why?"

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Catherine asked, and Danny had to admit, he didn't understand the look on her face. 

Frowning at Catherine, Danny replied, "It's been awhile. Two weeks, maybe. And again, I'm gonna have to ask 'why?'" He set his hands on his hips, though he immediately realized Catherine was unlikely to be intimidated by anything Danny did. She was infuriatingly like Steve in that respect. 

"Two weeks?" Catherine asked with a little laugh. "Yeah, you're single."

Danny used her name as a warning. "Catherine…"

Standing up straighter, Catherine pointed over her shoulder. "Hey, do you think you could help me with something? It's kind of a two-person job, and I'd ask Steve, but he's a little tied up at the moment."

Danny sighed, still a little wary of whatever Catherine had been up to with the third degree. Still, he found it difficult to deny a friend's request for help when he certainly didn't have anything better going on. "Yeah, okay. What is it?" he asked as he passed Catherine and got into the house. 

Catherine closed the door and pointed toward the stairs. "It's easier if I just show you," she said, leading the way. 

At the top of the stairs, she led Danny into Steve's bedroom. As soon as Danny's brain processed what he saw there, he cried out, "Oh, God," and covered his eyes. Still, the image of Steve, naked as the day he was born, wrists tied to the headboard, was seared into Danny's retinas. "What the hell, Catherine?" Danny asked, still keeping his eyes covered. 

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Catherine said, putting her hands on Danny's shoulders. "Do you want to get laid or not?"

Pulling his hands away from his face, Danny cried, "Not! Definitely not!"

Catherine huffed and pulled her shirt off. "Look. I've been trying to get off for three god damn weeks and nothing is working!" She pushed down her shorts and Danny couldn't help but stare at her. He had never consciously tried to imagine Catherine naked, but she looked exactly like he would've expected after seeing her in a bikini at the beach. "We've been getting close by adding in toys, but it's just not working. I need the real deal, Danny."

Going a little dizzy, Danny grabbed the wall to steady himself. "And by real deal, you mean…" He looked down and yep, he was starting to tent his pants a little. 

"Your penis," Catherine said, at the same moment Steve said, "Your cock, Danny."

Danny looked over at Steve, who was flushed all over his chest and neck, like he'd been having sex for hours. Steve's cock was so dark it looked almost purple, and Danny saw there was something wrapped around the base – a cockring, to keep him hard. Jesus, he looked like sin personified, and Catherine wasn't much better. 

Licking his dry lips, Danny stammered, "I– I _can't_..."

"It's just a little sex between friends," Catherine said, pressing something into Danny's hand and then kissing him full on his mouth. 

Danny watched dumbly as Catherine joined Steve on the bed. She grabbed Steve's cock and stroked it a few times, making him hiss, before she straddled him backwards and sat down on his dick. It only took a few bounces before Catherine had worked herself all the way down onto Steve's cock. Steve groaned and pulled at the bindings around his wrists, and Jesus Christ, Danny was watching his friends fuck.

They were right there, fucking in front of him like they didn't even care. 

Steve groaned again and said through clenched teeth, "Please, Danny? My cock can't take much more of this."

Looking down at his hand, Danny saw that Catherine gave him a condom. Suddenly, Danny was too hot and he couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough. "You're gonna owe me," Danny said, not sure if he was speaking to Steve or Catherine, or maybe both of them. He finally got out of his shirt and started unbuckling his belt. "You're gonna owe me so much."

"Whatever you want, Danny," Catherine said, breathless as she fucked herself on Steve's cock. 

Dropping his pants and boxers, Danny tore open the condom and put it on. His hands shook and his cock jumped at the attention, and he figured if there was any time to back out, it would be now. 

Danny found himself kneeling at the bed, between Steve's feet, and asking, "Where do you want me?"

Catherine pulled Danny close, kissing him deeply and biting at his lower lip. She ran her hand through his chest hair and murmured, "God, you taste good."

"Uh, same to you," Danny replied, helping Catherine when she lowered herself back, spreading herself out over Steve's chest. 

Steve raised up his knees, planting his feet on the mattress and spreading out Catherine's thighs with his own. Now Danny could see Steve was fucking Catherine's asshole, instead of her pussy as he'd assumed. 

"Come on!" Catherine sighed, one hand wrapped around Steve's arm, the other gripping the headboard as she pushed herself down into each one of Steve's thrusts. "Danny! Just fuck me!"

"Okay, okay," Danny replied, reaching forward and running his thumb through Catherine's slit and up toward her clit. She was soaking wet and slippery, and Danny wondered just how long she and Steve had been going at it today. Carefully, Danny used his hand to line up his cock, and he pushed in gently, just an inch or two, before pulling out again.

"Oh, God!" Catherine groaned, and as she pushed down onto Steve's cock again, Danny let her take his cock in further, too. "Fuck, yes!"

Keeping with Steve and Catherine's rhythm the best he could, Danny fucked Catherine deeper on each thrust, until there was no where else to go. He could feel his balls hit Steve's with every thrust, and it was a strange, but oddly erotic feeling. 

Leaning forward to get more leverage, Danny held his weight up with his arms practically in Steve's armpits, the hair of them brushing against Danny's wrists as they all moved together. "This good?" he asked Catherine. 

She groaned in response, wrapping one leg around Danny's back and pulling him close with each thrust. "Getting...close." She turned her head and twisted up to kiss Steve. 

Danny felt along his cock the way Steve's thrusts faltered as Catherine kissed him, and Danny had to look away. He dropped his head and clenched his teeth, breathing in the sweaty scents of both of them. "Fuck," he muttered, kissing somebody's shoulder. Catherine's maybe. "Fuck, fuck."

"Please, Danny!" Catherine cried, wrapping one arm around the back of his neck and holding him tightly. "Please. I'm so close!"

Danny knew he wasn't going to last much longer. It had been too much time since he had a regular sex partner, and his cock was aching to just let go and come already. 

He had to help Catherine along somehow. Pulling back, he looked around and saw a bottle of lube within arm's reach. He grabbed it and put a little on his fingers, and then rubbed them across Catherine's clit. She shuddered and cried out, so he rubbed a little harder, keeping his cock moving inside her as best he could. 

And then he saw it. Beside his leg was a phallic shaped object with a dial at the bottom. The vibrator just might do the trick. Grabbing it, he turned it on to what seemed to be a low-ish setting and then pressed the tip against Catherine's clit.

She cried out and bucked violently, then gasped and whined, reaching down toward Danny.

His voice strained and breathless, Steve said, "I slipped out, I–"

Danny didn't even think before pulling out and reaching down for Steve's cock. He fed it back into Catherine and then slammed home into her, hand strong on her shoulder, as he once again pressed the vibrator to her clit.

Catherine shrieked and bucked again, before pressing back down, moaning. "Oh, yeah. Fuck, give it to me!"

Danny did his best, breathing hard as he fucked Catherine, his balls slapping Steve's on every thrust, his arm aching as he held the vibrator to Catherine's clit. 

Suddenly Catherine's whole body went rigid and she _gushed_ , soaking Danny down to his knees. Her pussy muscles clenched and pushed his cock out so forcefully, he didn't even realize he was coming until he was pressed against her thigh, cock pumping hard. 

Catherine groaned low, her body going slack and Steve whimpered. "Can you…" Steve said, tilting his hips so his cock slid out of Catherine, leaving her asshole red and gaping. The cockring was still around Steve's cock, and he looked almost desperate to come as Catherine had earlier. 

"How does it…" Danny started to ask, but then he saw the buckle. He undid it with trembling fingers, and then wrapped his hand around Steve's cock, letting Steve fuck into his fist until he was coming, his mess combining with Catherine's, and everything was sticky and damp.

"Jesus, thank you," Steve sighed, his head lolling off to the side. 

It didn't escape Danny's notice that Steve's hands were starting to go purple from lack of circulation. He leaned up and started undoing the one on the left, pausing when Steve said softly, "That long one's a quick release."

Danny found the long end of the rope and pulled, the knots around Steve's wrist quickly unraveling. Steve reached over and did the other one himself, groaning as he sat up, rolling Catherine off to the side. He rubbed at his wrists and then his head, chuckling as Danny collapsed down onto his ass, just sitting there and breathing for a moment.

"Sorry," Steve said, pulling Catherine's hair away from her dozing face. "I didn't mean to get you involved in our … thing."

"Your sex life?" Danny asked with a wry smirk. He grimaced and took the condom off his cock, tying it off. He'd go throw it out once his legs started working again.

Steve laughed again. "Yeah." He sighed, loose and languid, a satisfied smile on his face. Danny couldn't help but watch as Steve scratched a hand through the hair on his chest. "Jesus, I think my dick's gonna be sore for a week."

Danny couldn't help but laugh. "Hopefully Catherine will be satisfied for that long."

Steve snorted. "Not likely."

"I can hear you, you know," Catherine mumbled, her face pressed into the sheets. 

Danny couldn't think of a more bizarre situation to be in, but it also felt oddly comfortable.

Shit. 

Clearing his throat, Danny said, "I'm commandeering your shower."

"Go right ahead," Steve replied, whistling when Danny bent down to retrieve his pants from the floor. 

"Shut up," Danny said, not sure if his face felt hot from the recent orgasm or from blushing. He paused at the bathroom door and looked back at Steve and Catherine, who were both watching him through lazy eyes. "I expect to at least get dinner out of this."

"Dinner. You got it," Catherine said, pointing a finger gun at Danny and clucking sharply with her tongue. 

God, those two _deserved_ each other.

Later, when Danny was cleaned up, smelling like Steve's soap and his hair stupidly curly without any product to put in it, he redressed in his clothes and stood staring at the bathroom door. He could do this. He could go out there and face them like it was just another day, like he hadn't just figured out how to make both of them come. "Oh, sure," Danny murmured to himself sarcastically. "You can totally do this. Nothing's going to be awkward at all."

With one final sigh, Danny decided it was time to go face the music. He opened the bathroom door, and found the bedroom empty, the sheets stripped off the bed already.

Military efficiency.

The sounds of pans and utensils being used drew Danny down to the kitchen, where he found Catherine at the stove and Steve cutting vegetables on the kitchen island. "Hey, Danny," Steve said with a wide grin, like he wasn't at all upset that Danny was still here (or that Danny had sex with his girlfriend).

Catherine, likewise, was more chipper than he'd ever seen her. She was back in her thin shirt and boxer shorts, but was wearing a bra this time, and Danny couldn't help but be a little disappointed. "Ragu and pasta?" Catherine asked, taking a bowl of chopped onions when Steve handed it to her. "For dinner?"

"Dinner," Danny said, more than a little off-kilter. "Yes. Good. Dinner. Of course. Sounds great!"

Catherine smiled and Steve snorted, popping a slice of green pepper into his mouth and chewing through his grin.

"Why are you two so happy?" Danny asked suspiciously.

Catherine turned and put her hand on Danny's wrist. "Who isn't happy after sex?"

"Danny, apparently," Steve said with a teasing chuckle. He reached out for Danny's shoulder, squeezing it. "I'm begging you, man. Don't overthink this one."

"Oh, because that's so easy," Danny scoffed, but Catherine pressed a beer into his hand and Steve steered Danny into a chair at the table. He sat for a moment, taking a few calming sips of his drink and watching them work. They both seemed calm, working around and with each other easily, like a well-oiled machine. Danny wondered if it was Navy training, or just the fact that they knew each other so well.

As Danny sat there, watching Steve and Catherine not freak out _at all_ , he found himself getting angrier and angrier. Finally, it burst out of him. "Alright, what the hell? How can you guys be so calm? Is this something you two do regularly?"

"No, never," Steve said, sharing an alarmed look with Catherine, who shook her head. He turned back to Danny and shrugged. "But it's just sex."

"Just sex?" Danny asked, standing up from the table. "I cheated on Gabby for you. I have to call her up and make her feel stupid for trusting me, but oh, it's just sex! Thank you so much, McGarrett! That makes me feel so–"

Danny was cut off when Steve swooped in and pressed his lips to Danny's. His first instinct was to shove Steve away, but he barely got his hands pressed to Steve's shoulders when Steve licked across Danny's lower lip. Danny's skin broke out in goosebumps and he found himself pulling Steve closer, rather than pushing him away. When he was finally able to break the kiss, Danny asked, "What the hell?"

"Danny," Steve murmured, his hands calm on Danny's shoulders. "I'm sorry about Gabby, but I'm not sorry you're here. I want you here. Okay?"

"Wow," Danny said, resisting the urge to touch his lips with his fingers. "Was that… Did you just admit to an actual emotion?"

Steve rolled his eyes and let go of Danny, but there was a smile at the edge of his lips. Somehow Danny _did_ feel a little more settled. 

From the stove, Catherine called, "For the record, I'm glad you're here, too." She smiled at Danny broadly, a twinkle in her eye that made Danny feel her appreciation might have been more on the physical side of things than the emotional. 

That was something Danny could definitely work with.

After dinner was served, Catherine brought up hockey, and the conversation flowed like it always had whenever Danny hung out with the two of them. There were still moments when Danny caught sight of Catherine and thought, "I now know how it feels to fuck her," or when he listened to Steve's laughter and thought, "I've had his dick in my hand." The whole dinner ranked right near the top on Danny's list of most surreal moments of his life. 

As Steve started clearing away the plates, Danny stood up from the table. "Well, I should probably go."

"You've had a couple beers, Danny," Catherine said, running her hand up his arm like he wouldn't catch onto what she was doing. "Maybe you shouldn't drive."

"Oh, no," Danny said, stepping away from Catherine. "Don't think I'm gonna fall for your feminine wiles again, Cath. I am going back to my own bed, in my own house, before I do anything else I'm going to regret."

"You could do that," Steve said, moving toward Danny with a ridiculous swagger in his step. "Or you could stay here. Either in the guest room, or…" He grinned at Danny in what was obviously a hopeful manner. 

Danny couldn't be sure if his dizziness was due to the alcohol or the look on Steve's face. In either case, he wasn't in the best shape to drive. "Fine," he said, rubbing at his face. This was such a bad fucking idea. Danny knew better than to leave himself in this situation. He could call a cab, but the thought of the look on Steve's face if he were to do that made Danny hesitate. "Fine. I'll stay here. In the _guest_ room," he added quickly, before either of them could get any ideas.

"Whatever you think is best," Catherine said, folding her hand into Steve's and leaning on his arm. God, the two of them together looked a picture, and Danny was sure he'd have fantasies around that picture for years to come. 

Making his escape, Danny left the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "Goodnight!"


	2. Chapter 2

Danny had just started to doze off, wrapped in the blankets that looked more like they belonged to his grandmother than to a man his own age, when he heard Catherine's voice from the next room. "Oh, my god," she groaned, that desperation back in her voice.

Were they— They weren't having sex _again_ , were they? In the room right next to Danny's?

"Fuck," Catherine cried. "Yeah, just like that."

With his own groan, Danny pulled the extra pillow over his head. This just wasn't fair. How could they do this to him? "Crazy adrenaline junkies," he muttered, pressing the pillow against his ear to block out any sounds. "Trying to draw me into their web of deviant sex practices against my will. I should go. I should call a cab and get out of here. Find a nice, normal relationship. That's what I should do."

Wincing, Danny took the pillow away from his ear, letting in Catherine's, "Oh, oh, oh!"

"Shit," Danny sighed, sticking his fingers in his ears. Unfortunately, he was unable to put his pants back on using just his elbows. 

Of course, as soon as he went for his pants, he could hear Catherine say, "Steve, Steve! _Please_ fuck me!"

"Can't, baby," Steve's voice rumbled. "Too sore."

Catherine whimpered, and Danny found himself heading toward the door without consciously making the decision. Danny just barely managed to turn himself to the wall instead, knocking his forehead against it. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck."

The sound of Catherine crying out again made the hair on the back of Danny's neck stand on end. "God damn it, McGarrett! Just get up here and fuck me!"

Danny found himself straining to hear Steve's response, but he couldn't make it out through the wall. Whatever it was made Catherine squeal in frustration.

Well, obviously Danny's friends were in need. What sort of friend would he be if he didn't help them?

"A sane one," Danny said to himself as he ripped the door open and stomped over to the next room over. "I hate you both," he said as he stomped into the room.

Her legs over the side, Catherine was spread across the bed, completely naked. Steve, his back to the door and still wearing boxers, kneeled between Catherine's legs. He wiped off his mouth as he looked back at Danny, a smirk on his lips. Danny couldn't figure out if he wanted to punch that mouth or lick it.

Catherine reached out for Danny. "Get over here!"

"You're a monster," Danny insisted, but he let Catherine take his hand and pull him down into a filthy, wet kiss. "You know," he panted between kisses, Catherine's fingers finding the hem of his shirt and pulling on it, "how thin, um, these walls are, don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Catherine said, her hand dipping into Danny's boxers and wrapping around his cock. 

Danny jumped at the sensation. "Jesus, woman!"

Warm hands on Danny's back tugged his shirt up, and over his head. Steve dropped a kiss on Danny's shoulder. "We need you, Danny," Steve murmured, his hands squeezing Danny's hips, his chest pressed against Danny's back.

Danny shivered, fairly certain that if he was capable, Steve would be trying to fuck Danny, too.

"What you need is a therapist," Danny replied, putting his hand over Steve's on his right hip. Catherine had rolled onto her knees facing them, using both hands to push Danny's boxers toward the ground. "Both of you. You're definitely— _ah!_ —exhibiting signs of sex addiction."

"You're talking too much," Catherine insisted, pulling Danny by the sides of his head into a kiss. Danny couldn't help but reach for her, pulling her body close to his, pressing her breasts against his chest and his cock against her stomach.

Steve's breath puffed hot and fast on the back of Danny's neck, followed by a series of biting kisses along Danny's jaw and shoulder.

As Danny moved one of his hands to Catherine's breast, he came to the conclusion that something had happened, and he was already dead. This was some sort of afterlife reward for having been a good person most of his life. It had to be.

Or maybe he was asleep, and just listening through the wall, his unconscious brain inserting himself into Steve and Catherine's sex life. Whatever it was, Danny couldn't say he wanted it to end anytime soon.

When Danny ducked down to take Catherine's breast into his mouth, his ass ended up pressed harder against Steve's crotch, and Danny found his reaction to that turn of events interesting, to say the least. Steve groaned, tightening his hold on Danny's hips, and Danny's cock bobbed, interested. 

"God, you two are hot together," Catherine sighed, scratching her nails back through Danny's hair.

Going for broke, Danny slipped his hand between Catherine's legs, grinding the heel of his palm against her clit and then slipping his finger through the wet mess Steve had left behind with his mouth. Catherine gasped, her nails digging into the meat of his shoulder. As Danny slipped his fingers through Catherine's folds, she gasped again, moving her hands, and Steve followed the sore marks she left with soft, careful kisses.

Danny felt like he was going to explode.

"C'mon," Catherine said, pulling Danny down toward the bed. "I need you, Danny."

"You're deranged," Danny told her, but he followed, kneeling above her. Danny kissed Catherine as he teased her with his fingers, so focused on her that he almost missed the way Steve ran his hand over Danny's ass cheek, cupping and then squeezing it.

Danny ignored Steve, mostly because he didn't think he could acknowledge Steve without absolutely losing it. He put his effort into kissing Catherine, pressing her down against the mattress with his weight, and shivering at the way she bit his lips. 

Suddenly, strong arms flipped Danny away from Catherine, and Steve was on Danny. His kisses weren't as sharp as Catherine's, but they were just as urgent, and when he pulled back he had a condom in his hand. Steve kept his eyes locked on Danny's as he slid the condom onto Danny's cock, his hand hot and tight around Danny.

"Jesus fuck," Danny sighed, wincing when Catherine tweaked one of his nipples. "You two realize I can only fuck one of you at a time, right?"

Steve squeezed Danny's cock again, smirking as Danny shuddered. Before Danny recovered, Catherine pulled on his arm, getting him to spoon her from behind. Steve guided Danny's cock into Catherine's searing hot body. "Shit," Danny sighed, pressing his face to the back of Catherine's neck. "Oh, god."

"Yeah…" Catherine replied, sounding almost drunk. Danny pulled back his hips and thrust into her hard, making Catherine cry out. "Ah! Danny!"

Over Catherine's shoulder, Danny watched Steve work his way down Catherine's body with his mouth. When Steve got to Catherine's legs, he lifted the top one, spreading her open, his dark eyes watching as Danny fucked her. Danny hooked his knee (luckily his good one) under Catherine's and propped it up, keeping Catherine's legs parted for Steve.

"You get off on this, don't you?" Danny asked Steve, holding Catherine tight as he fucked her. "Watching us like this? Perv."

Steve laughed and ducked his head down, putting his mouth on Catherine's clit. A second later, Danny was sure he felt the broad heat of Steve's tongue on the base of his cock as he sheathed himself into Catherine again.

"Oh, yeah," Catherine said, reaching back for Danny, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer. "Oh, come on, boys! I'm—" She gasped, digging her fingernails into Danny again. "Yes! Right—"

Danny figured if Catherine liked what he was doing, he'd do best to keep doing it. He held on tight and thrust into her as quickly and completely as he could without knocking her into Steve's face. Catherine's cries grew louder and higher pitched, and then she froze up, all her muscles tensing. 

Danny gave her two more good thrusts, and then Catherine moaned low, her body shuddering around him. "Oh, my god!"

Catherine must've been one of those people who got oversensitive after she came, because when Danny tried to give her a few more thrusts, just to get himself to the finish line, she scrambled away from him. "Shit. Oh, god," she sighed, turning to face Danny and kiss him. She reached down for Danny's cock, but Steve got there first.

His eyes locked on Danny's again, Steve grabbed Danny's cock and fit his mouth around the tip. Now, getting a blow job from a guy had never been very high on Danny's list of life priorities, right up until this moment. Danny was fairly sure the fact that it was Steve sucking down his cock had a lot to do with Danny's enjoyment of it. 

"Steve," he groaned, unable to keep his eyes on Steve as he sucked up the length of Danny's cock and then licked at the head. "Fuck!"

Danny buried his face in Catherine's chest, letting her hold onto him as Steve quickly took him apart. "Is he gonna make you come?" Catherine asked in a husky voice.

Nodding against Catherine's breasts, Danny gasped. "Yeah. Yeah, I—"

The suction of Steve's mouth and the grip of his hand were too much, and a hot electric wave of pleasure burst through Danny's body as he came. Steve let Danny finish pulsing in his mouth, and then he climbed up the bed, cupping Danny's face in his hands. When Steve kissed Danny, he tasted like latex, and smelled like the musk of Catherine's pussy. 

Danny wasn't quite done kissing Steve when he moved over to give Catherine a few of his kisses. As he leaned across Danny, Steve's hard cock pressed against Danny's belly, making Danny realize that Steve hadn't come yet.

Getting his hand under Steve's boxers and gripping his ass, Danny murmured in Steve's ear, "You too sore for a little reciprocation there, babe?"

Steve turned onto his back, making a space for himself between Catherine and Danny. Clearing his throat, he asked, "What, um— What did you have in mind?"

Danny got up from the bed, and shared a look with Catherine. "Oh, I'm sure we can think of something." He stepped into the bathroom to take off the condom and clean up a bit, and when he came back, Catherine had Steve's boxers down around his knees and his cock in her mouth. "See? The two of us, we're resourceful."

Breathing hard, Steve smiled for a second and reached for Danny. "Must be why I like you."

"That and other reasons," Catherine said, grinning as she licked the head of Steve's cock and made his feet scrabble across the sheets. She looked up at Danny and asked, "You want a taste?"

Danny figured he was probably still in a sex dream, so why the hell not? He kneeled on the bed and looked up at Steve, who swallowed like he was nervous, but nodded. 

No clue what he was doing, Danny got down onto his elbows and licked at the head of Steve's cock. Steve's thigh twitched and his hand gripped at Danny's shoulder. 

"Yeah," Catherine said, her voice low, but happy. "More like this." She licked Steve again, her tongue curling around it before she fit her mouth over the head of Steve's cock. Catherine made a sucking sound as she came back up, and then grinned at Danny. "See?"

"Like this?" Danny asked, replicating Catherine's move as best he could. Steve's fingers tightened on Danny's shoulder, and he started whispering swears the way only a sailor could. "Oh, yeah. He likes that one." Danny did it again.

Steve whimpered. 

Before long, Danny and Catherine settled into a rhythm of gentle licks, nibbles, and sucking that had Steve squirming. "Shiiiiiit," he groaned, gripping hard at Danny's hair. "Ow, fuck. No, don't stop! Ah!"

When Steve came, Danny got out of the way and watched Catherine work him through it. Steve's abs clenched up and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and his mouth dropped open, and Danny was not unaffected by the sight. In fact, he knew beyond a doubt that there was no way he was going to get that image out of his mind _ever_. That was probably why he went with it when Steve pulled Danny up and kissed him soundly, before turning to kiss Catherine, too.

Catherine settled sleepily on Steve's shoulder, but Danny hesitated, wondering if he should go back to the guest bed. Steve made Danny's decision for him, tugging Danny close until he, too, rested his head on one of Steve's shoulders. 

Insomnia had been a plague on Danny's life ever since he became a cop, but that night it left him high and dry as he fell asleep on Steve's shoulder, Catherine's breath on his chin.

~*~

Danny woke up in the morning groggy and disoriented. The sun in his face was bright, which meant it wasn't early anymore, and Danny's phone was sitting on the nightstand right in front of him, when he knew he left it in the guest room the night before. The arm over Danny's waist was slender—Catherine's—and Steve was nowhere to be seen.

With a sigh, Danny picked up his phone and unlocked it. He might as well get this over with.

_Give me a call when you're at home and have a few minutes to talk,_ Danny texted to Gabby. 

Part of him wished he could salvage his relationship with her, but he knew it was a fool's errand. They'd been coasting on fumes for a while, and it was better to just let it end. Danny knew that if he'd actually still loved Gabby, he wouldn't have cheated on her like this. She deserved better.

And come to think of it, maybe Danny deserved better, too. Maybe he deserved to set his phone back down and burrow back into the bedclothes that smelled like Steve. Maybe he deserved to lace his fingers with Catherine's and fall back asleep, only to be woken up again maybe an hour later by Steve carrying three mugs of coffee in his broad hands.

"Thanks, babe," Danny said, taking the mug Steve gave him and sipping it while Catherine sat up and took her mug. To Danny's slight disappointment, she kept the sheet tucked under her arms, over her breasts.

Catherine groaned around her coffee and sighed. "Ugh, I'm so sore today."

With a snort, Steve said, "Thank god."

"Yeah, I did not think it possible for one woman to wear out a Navy SEAL." Danny smirked at Catherine, who smiled, but flicked his shoulder with her fingers.

"At least we figured out the trick before I completely broke him," Catherine said, taking another sip of her coffee.

"The trick being Danny?" Steve asked, his eyebrows raised. "Really, how feasible is this going to be in the long run?"

"Well," Danny said, taking a calming sip of his coffee and psyching himself to go out on a limb. "I suppose it depends."

"Depends on what?" Catherine asked, setting her mug on the far nightstand.

Danny could do this. He could. "On your feelings about dinner dates, hockey games, expensive lingerie, and the fact that I have a kid. 'Cause those are all my deal breakers when it comes to relationships."

"Hockey games?" Catherine asked with a laugh. "Did I ever tell you I played in a pee wee league?"

"You—" Danny held his breath, afraid he might actually burst with excitement, as he set down his coffee. Throwing his arms around Catherine, and making her laugh, Danny cried, "Steve! You found the perfect woman and you've been holding out on me!"

"Expensive lingerie?" Steve asked, apparently still stuck on the point. "On who?"

"Well," Danny said, drawing Steve closer with an arm around his shoulders. "Traditionally, on the woman I'm seeing, but if you wanna volunteer there, big guy, I'm not going to object."

Steve's mouth fell open, and Catherine laughed uproariously, taking Steve's face into her hand and squeezing his jaw. "Aw, he'd look so cute! I'm in!"

"No, Cath—" Steve complained, pushing her hand away from his face. He frowned as he looked back and forth between Catherine and Danny. "I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?"

Catherine took his arm and gently reeled him back in, until he was close enough that she could kiss him. "We'll never know unless we try," she said against his lips, and Danny's cock stirred with interest at the sight.

Steve dropped his head and sighed. "You're right." Looking over at Danny, Steve gave a soft smile and then reached out. He cupped the back of Danny's head with one hand and pulled him into a soft kiss. Steve's face was rough with stubble, but the kiss was the nicest one Danny'd had in a long time. He melted into it, the tight feeling in his chest relaxing.

Steve wanted Danny. Danny was _wanted_.

It felt amazing.


End file.
